Ncis: home
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: Will their broken hearts ever be fixed? Will they find their home in each over? (Final McGiva story) (enjoy)


Ncis: Home

(Last McGiva story for a while… Planning to work on other fics, Please enjoy)

Ncis Bullpen:

Ziva sat at her desk nervously she waited for McGee to arrive, her mind went back to that day.

_Flashback:_

_Tony and Gibbs were out chasing down a lead on the murder of a naval officer who was decapitated and left in the street, they were all puzzled at the way he was murdered, execution style, the Naval officer was bound and gagged in a kneeling position before having his head cut from his body, Ducky informed Gibbs that the blade used as a murder weapon was curved, likely a samurai sword._

_McGee had been distant and grouchy as he watched Tony and Ziva grow closer, a few time's he caught them in a passionate embrace, he really hoped nobody would notice his distance but unfortunately… Ziva did._

_McGee was in the rest room when she cornered him:_

_"McGee" she greeted and McGee gave a polite nod to her._

_"Hey Ziva!" smiling sadly._

_"What is your problem McGee?" Ziva demanded._

_"I don't…" she cut him off._

_"Don't you dare lie to me and say 'I don't understand what you mean'" her voice was stern and unforgiving._

_"What do you want from me Ziva?" he groaned placing the towel to the side._

_"The Truth!" she screamed._

_"The truth is your Breaking my heart!" he roared loud at her causing her to jump back in surprise._

_"What…" she whimpered._

_"Ever since we met… My heart has… Been beating for you" he sighed to himself 'Man I sound like a girl' his brain snorted._

_"McGee… I…" she couldn't find the words._

_"Look, I know you don't feel the same" he looked down at the floor not letting her see the tears as he continued "But… Do you think you can ever love me…? Like you love Tony?" he asked with hope simmering inside him._

_"I'm… So Sorry" she came closer but he backed away raising his hand to ward her off "its ok… I understand" he replied before leaving._

_"I love you more" she whispered to herself._

Flashback end:

Ziva and McGee spend the day acting professional to each over, a few time's Ziva tried to talk to him but he walked away, the pain she saw in his eyes made her own heart break.

12 days later McGee arrived smiling to himself as he entered the bullpen... Ziva couldn't believe the change, he was cheerful… a part of her had hoped they can go back to the way things were before.

"Timmy!" a loud shriek made Ziva cringe as a woman with long dark hair pounced into his arms, Tony's mouth dropped open in surprise as Ziva looked on at the sight, McGee and this woman who had recently become a part of the bullpen filled with agents were snogging each other's face's off in deep passion.

Ziva could not think why she had the urge to go up to the couple and tear the women away, she did love McGee, she tried to fight back against her feelings but in the end… she lost the fight, now it was too late, McGee had moved on from her with another agent.

Gibbs looked at the pair, rule 12 didn't apply to this couple seeing as she was not a part of his team but he looked to Ziva with a saddened expression, she took too long to realise her feelings.

As the days past the roles at switched from McGee being crouch to Ziva being grouchy and distance, McGee was worrying about her so when Tony and Gibbs went to the coffee house for another chat with the victim's sister who worked there.

"Ziva… What's wrong?" McGee asked from his desk looking at her.

"Nothing" she replied shortly.

"Ziva" he warned and she growled.

"Nothing is wrong McGee!" stormed from the bullpen.

McGee sighed following her to the rest room where she was sitting.

"Ziva… I won't give in" he kneeled down before her.

"Please" she whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked confused.

"Kiss me" she whimpered to him leaning in slowly.

"Ziva… Stop playing with me" he begged.

"Just one Kiss" she whimpered again as her face was inches from him.

McGee lost all control of his own body as he brought his lips against hers in a soft kiss, Ziva's heart soared inside her ribs as he kissed her gently, on instinct she let her arms wrap round his shoulders to hold him against her as her tongue slid along his lower lip asking for entrance, he complied as his heart pounded inside his chest against his rib cage as he held her tight, tears of happiness and heartache ran down her cheek before she pulled away, she tried to talk to convey her feelings but she shut down instead bolting from the room and Ncis leaving the team stunned by the speed.

Ziva's apartment:

Ziva sat in the corner with her knee's against her chest, tears pouring down her face as she felt the pain he was putting her through, that kiss meant everything to her, she could still feel the softness against him, she felt safe and happy for the first time in years, she broke things off with Tony 2 days after finding out McGee's feelings for her but she felt it was too late, they were both hurting each other so much.

McGee:

McGee sat at his desk thinking back to that kiss they shared, he could feel her, their love for one another, their souls locked in that one kiss which made his heart explode… he knew what he needed to do and he was not going to stop himself, he had broken things off with his girlfriend after he realised where he belonged… he just hoped Ziva would forgive him.

The sound of Daughtry: Home sounded in the wind as the rain pounded his body, seemed fitting since that was where he was going…

_Home:_

_I'm staring out into the night,_

_ Trying to hide the pain._

_ I'm going to the place where love_

_ And feeling good don't ever cost a thing._

_ And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

Ziva stayed in the apartment as the tears poured hard down her face, she could not stop crying no matter how hard she tried.

_Well I'm going home,_

_ Back to the place where I belong,_

_ And where your love has always been enough for me._

_ I'm not running from._

_ No, I think you got me all wrong._

_ I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_ But these places and these faces are getting old,_

_ So I'm going home._

_ Well I'm going home._

McGee ran as hard as he could from the Ncis: Naval yard leaving behind a smirking Gibbs and a shocked Tony.

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,_

_ The closer I get to you._

_ I've not always been the best man or friend for you._

_ But your love remains true._

_ And I don't know why._

_ You always seem to give me another try._

Ziva looked at the window at the pouring rain.

_So I'm going home,_

_ Back to the place where I belong,_

_ And where your love has always been enough for me._

_ I'm not running from._

_ No, I think you got me all wrong._

_ I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_ But these places and these faces are getting old_,

McGee had become completely soaked as his legs carried him to Ziva's apartment building.

_Be careful what you wish for,_

_ 'Cause you just might get it all._

_ You just might get it all,_

_ And then some you don't want._

_ Be careful what you wish for,_

_ 'Cause you just might get it all._

_ You just might get it all, yeah_.

The sound of somebody banging on Ziva's door drew her attention, she sighed sadly as she made her way not bothering to tidy herself up, her eyes widened in shock as she came face to face with McGee.

"I'm Sorry Ziva"

"McGee" she whimpered

"I love you" he said looking into her eyes.

"Oh Timmy!" she shrieked pouncing into his arms holding him tight as she can "I love you too" She replied and soon they began to kiss deeply and passionately.

_Oh, well I'm going home,_

_ Back to the place where I belong,_

_ And where your love has always been enough for me._

_ I'm not running from._

_ No, I think you got me all wrong._

_ I don't regret this life I chose for me._

_ But these places and these faces are getting old._

_ I said these places and these faces are getting old,_

_ So I'm going home._

_ I'm going home. _

McGee and Ziva were locked in the door way as their kiss was filled with love and passion, soon he pulled from the kiss and rested their heads together "Be my Home Ziva" he whispered looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes!" she nodded and replied pulling him inside kissing him again… both never letting go "I love you so much" she said determined to keep a tight hold of him as they stumbled into her bedroom, their mouths and tongues mashing together.

"I love you too" he smiled bright as tears of happiness and joy spilled from their eyes.

Timothy McGee

Ziva David

Laid happily in each overs arms as they were finally where they belonged… in each overs arms:

Home

THE END

(I hope you enjoyed my final McGiva Story)


End file.
